The Eruption Alchemist's Winter
by EonEternalKent-YJ-X
Summary: My new story, that will eventually slide into 3different ones since i had to many to choose one.Give my sister Music.Tiger-X credit sice she is helping me out.I have a few OCs, and I might change up a few chapters, so be ready.I dont own anything but my characters, and the plot.2reviews 1chapter. Please review, I need the enthusiasm.T for language, and maybe a few things.Enjoy!
1. Prologue: Leaving Without Goodbyes

**Fullmetal Alchemist: The Eruption Alchemist**

**(Flashback! No one's POV)**

**PROLOGUE**

"Hey! Volcana, your phone is ringing. Should I get it?"

"Nah! I'll get it, Eddy!" a girl shouts as she ran out of the kitchen. Her long blood red bangs fell in her face as she rushed to answer the phone; just before leaving the room she tripps over her apron which was way too big for her, she quickly gets up, and runs to the phone in another room.

"Brother, what should we do after Volcana finishes dinner?" Another boy, with similar appearance to the aforementioned 'Eddy', asks.

"I don't know Al, maybe you should make out with Winry, and while you're at it, I'll make out with Volcana." Ed laughs, as he lies back down on the carpet of Volcana's living room.

"We heard that Edward!" another female voice shouts from the kitchen, not long before a pitcher is thrown at him. He barely dodges it with a scowl on his face.

"You could have killed me!" he shouts, about to continue, when he heard glass shatter behind him, "And look at what you did Winry! You broke Volcana's pitcher!"

"It wouldn't have shattered if you hadn't dodged it!" Winry shouts back, shortly before a blood-curdling scream is heard in the other room.

"Volcana!" Al, Winry, and Ed shout at once.

"I hate you! Go to hell!" Volcana shrieks as she runs out of the house, crying, with her long red hair trailing behind her. All of a sudden the ground starts to rumble, and lava pours out around it. The three children run out of the house screaming.

"Volcana?!" Ed cries out.

"Ed..." Winry says looking back at the house, as it melted in Lava. Ed and Al look back and widen their eyes at the sight. Ed recovers quickly, and runs after Volcana.

"We have to protect her!" He shouts back to his brother, and friend.

* * *

**I HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, JUST A WORD OF WARNING, THIS BOOK HAS SEENS FROM BOTH FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, AND FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST:BROTHERHOOD, AND SOMEWHERE TOWARDS THE END WILL SPLIT UP SINCE I HAD TO MANY IDEAS JUST TO CHOOSE ONE. PLEASE READ, AND REVIEW. ALSO, THIS IS NOT ENTIRELY MY IDEA, MY SISTER, -X HELPED ME OUT WITH THIS STORY, SO IF YOU SEE HER AROUND THE WEBSITE, DON'T FORGET TO GIVER SOME CREDIT TO.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Reunion On Hold

**CHAPTER 2**

** (1 1/3 years later Pyroxe's POV)**

'What the hell?' I ask myself as I see a familiar face, looking into his yellow eyes I recognize the boy as Edward Elric, and old friend.

"Excuse me, but could I ask you if you know where this train is going?" Edward asks me, he was followed by a large armor that I expected to be Alphonse.

"Yeah, straight to a group of military soldiers in Central, there is a VIP on board." I shrug, after a moment his eyes widen, and I see that he recognizes me.

"V-Volcana...?" He asks under his breath, I lift my hat beige hat, and take of my similarly colored long knee coat. I then smile, and wink my storm grey eyes.

"Who else Eddy? Have you gotten shorter?" he hugs me, and I blush. "Come on, not in front of the soldiers! They will think I'm weak!" I say pulling away from him. Quickly replace the coat, and fedora in their rightful places.

"Why the hell did you run away?!" He asks, he tries to slap me, and then I catch his right arm.

"Automail!?" I say surprised as I realize the arm was fake. "What have you gotten yourself into?" I sigh, and roll my eyes waiting for an answer as I tuck my long bangs behind my ears.

"I tried a human transmutation, no big deal." He shrugs trying to change the subject. I take the helmet off of his friend only to see a blood seal, and no one inside.

I quickly replace the helmet on the armor, and slap Edward. "You are as stupid as me, and that's a bad thing." I say turning around, my now shorter hair bounces a little but still no one can see the mark on the back of my neck.

"You tried a human transmutation to?" He asks sounding surprised. I smile, and nod not wanting to go into it; thankfully Ed stops with the questions, but goes back to his first one, "Volcana, why did you run away?"

"Mom died, and I had to go and get my little brother. By the way, I go by the name Pyroxe Mustang now." I sigh closing my eyes; I walk to the back of the train, Ed and Al following me until we reach the last car where I walk outside to watch the terrain go by.

"I didn't know that you had a brother." Ed stands next to me on the rail; though instead of looking at the rolling fields of grass, and wild flowers, he looks in my eyes. I realize that Al had stayed inside, and was watching us from the window, I silently laugh wondering what he was thinking.

"Yeah, I didn't like to talk about family back in Resembool." I say as I continue to stare out.

"Did you say 'Mustang'?" he asks.

I nod, and don't move my eyes, "Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang adopted me."

"Oh..." He replies, he sighs.

I turn around to head inside, "I have to check on a friend of mine." I say smiling at him; I walk inside knowing that he was following me.

"Put your hands up!" a man bursts into the room holding a gun, Ed, Al, and I do as he says. I see Ed smile, and I follow him, I gently clap my hands, and touch a wall causing the men to fall below the train through the floor.

"How did you chat without a transmutation circle!?" Ed looks at me confused.

"I honestly have no idea; I have to check on my friend NOW." I say emphasizing the 'now', and running into the next train car, there were two men in there as well. I simply clap my hands, touch the wall, and they drop their guns realizing that I had made a large cannon.

"Good boys." Ed says patting each one on the head smiling, and then knocking them out.

"Falman!" I shout running into the next car. I quickly take care of the two men guarding it.

"It's about time you got here Pyro." A man with silver hair on top of his head, and black everywhere else, he smiled at me with grayish-silver eyes.

"You damn officer, what did they do to you?" I ask uniting the ropes that bound him.

"They just knocked me out, and tied me up. I do think that I will have a large bump on my head tomorrow." Falman says smiling; he stands up, and stretches once I finish cutting the ropes with a dagger I made with alchemy.

"So, you're with the military? Could have fooled me." Ed says looking at Officer Falman.

"I am Warrant Officer Vato Falman." He says looking at Ed, "Roy was right, you are a pipsqueak." Falman smiles at his own remark.

"Who are you calling so small you have to have a magnifying glass just to see!?" Ed shouts, as I grab his collar.

"You really haven't changed at all in the past year, have you Eddy?" I sigh, and let him go once he is out of breath. "Maybe you should drink more milk."

"Soon enough they are going to come out looking for their fallen comrades." Al says looking down at me.

"True enough. I take the top of the train with Ed to throw a surprise party, while you and Falman take the bottom." I say climbing out a window, and grabbing onto a ladder.

"Come on Al." Falman says as they walk to the next train Car.

* * *

"Ed!" I shout as he gets hit by a branch, thankfully a familiar face catches him.

"Train walking is a real art Ed, I'm surprised you made it this far." Maes says smiling, he had dark green hair that could be mistakes for black, yellow-green eyes, nerdy glasses that I always laughed at, and as usual, he was wearing a purple button up shirt with a collar, and some jeans.

"Who are you?" asks Ed a little bit rude, at his question Maes laughs like a maniac, and I had managed to get back to Ed.

"Major Maes Hughes." he answers, "Roy told me about you."

"Your friends with the Colonel?" Ed asks sounding surprised.

"Yeah, he is always bragging about that damn promotion." Maes laughs as he climbs back onto the roof of the train with Ed.

"This is that friend I had to check on Ed." I say smiling happily.

"Hm." Ed says as if thinking he had to reply, but had no words to say.

* * *

"Hey! What was that!?" I hear someone say, Maes kicks into the window knocking him out. I quickly use alchemy to make a hole in the roof, and I jump down knocking out two men who were 3X my size.

"That will teach them to mess with a future state alchemist!" I laugh.

"Pyro, I want you, and Ed to go back up, and go to the General's car. I will go down here, be careful." Maes runs to the next car without hearing what we had to say.

"Oh well, he is a higher authority than me." I say, clenching my fists, at the back of my mind I add, 'He will be alright.'

"Hey! We aren't part of the military yet, we don't have to take orders." Ed says, but I just smile.

"For now, I am a soldier, and I don't care what you do, I am carrying out my orders." I climb out the window to see a man with a gun shoot at me.

Ed manages to draw a transmutation circle, and makes a cannon, that shoots a giant cannon ball at the man, knocking him back under the roof.

"Thanks Eddy!" I shout as I climb onto the roof. Ed follows me as I try to remember which car General Hakuro was in.

"How are you this good at train walking!?" He shouts over the wind roaring in my ears, as I constantly wipe my bangs out of my eyes.

"I have been a soldier for over 11 months; Maes taught me everything I know!" I shout back smiling; we only had to go over 3 cars until we stopped.

* * *

I quickly made a hole in the roof, and got my gun out of my pocket aiming it inside. I jump down and scan the area, while I looked north someone jumped down behind me aiming his Automail arm with built in guns at my head.

"I suggest you let Volcana go." I hear Ed drop down beside the man pointing his arm at my head.

"What? Is the military putting kids in their ranks?" The man asks laughing.

"Don't call me a kid!" He had gotten on my bad side, so I clapped my hands, touched the wall, and all of a sudden he is tied up in chains. "This kid can take care of herself!"

"That is why you don't mess with me, I got back up!" Maes opens a door, and staggers out of the room he was hiding in. I gasp when I see his arm is bleeding.

"Maes, I am going to kill you!" I shout angrily as I rush over to the staggering major. I quickly use alchemy to seal the wound, and then I punch him in the face.

"Roy told me to do that every time you do something reckless, and get hurt." I say smiling.

"I am going to give him a piece of my mind when we get back to Central!" Maes says angrily as he rubs his shoulder where he was injured.

"Calm down, the situation has been... Where is Falman?" I ask looking annoyed.

"Right here!" Falman walks into the train car followed by Al. I smile happily knowing they were OK.

* * *

"She is like an angel that fell from heaven! She has been so hot since she got pregnant, the magic of hormones. I mean, what am I supposed to do if the baby is going to be born today?!" Maes cries, we were now in our own booth with food in front of us. Eddy, and Al were talking to Falman across the aisle, and we were only an hour away from Central.

"Can I give you piece of feminine advise? BABIES AREN'T BORN AFTER JUST 5 MONTHS!" I shout at him in an annoyed tone. "And stop talking about hormones! Al is 10, and Eddy is 11!"

"I am the same age as you!" Eddy shouts angrily, I could easily see that he didn't know what hormones were.

"It's different! I am a girl, and have to know about hormones!" I shout angrily back at him.

"Jeez, I was just wondering how I should react when the baby is born. Happy? Excited? Sad? Surprised? Choked up? So many choices..." Maes trails off thinking.

"It's your wife." I reply sighing as I lean back on the seat eating a large chicken leg.

"Hey, Pyro!" Falman says looking my way. Is it true that you almost drowned Ed once?"

"Yeah, but if you want something funny, he had a huge crush on me." I laugh, Ed blushes shaking his head vigorously. "Before I ran away he said, and I quote; 'I don't know Al, maybe you should make out with Winry, and while you're at it, I'll make out with Volcana.' "

"If it were between you and Winry, of course I would choose you!" Ed shouts angrily while he blushes.

"Seriously?! That is funny!" Falman laughs happily.

"He also, I don't know how, but he bribed the school Theater Arts teacher to make the both of us the leads in the school play so we would have to kiss." I smile remembering when the Theater Arts teacher announced our names for the leads.

"Wow Edward. You must have been quite the charmer!" Maes says sarcastically.

"I will murder you in your sleep Volcana!" Eddy shouts angrily at me, he lifts me up with his mechanical arm by my collar causing me to laugh.

"Calm down Eddy!" I laugh as he puts me down muttering curses under his breath.

* * *

"Well done Edward, after hearing about your heroism on the train saving the General, the fuhrer Bradley has decided to allow you to take the test!" Roy says with a smile on his face, I climbed on his back, and ruffled his jet black hair.

"Wait what!" Eddy shouts angrily, "You mean Al, and I couldn't have taken the test anyways?"

"Do you think we would let a kid try out? Pyro is in because she showed her part as a soldier, so did her brother." Roy laughs as hues joins in.

I laugh as Eddy looks at Roy with a conflicted look on his face.

"Aren't you happy you took the early train Ed? Don't worry, whether or not you take the test is still up to you, it isn't like I'm trying to run your life." Roy walks past Eddy and on his way past puts an arm on his shoulder.

"Of course I'm going to take the test!" Ed shouts angrily, "And I'm gona pass it!"

"See you in the Central Military Base!" I shout back at Eddy waving, and smiling, still on Roy's back.

Roy walks over to Bald for a moment, "All I asked was for no fatalities... And you did just what I asked." Roy smiles.

"So you had this whole thing planned didn't you?" Bald smiles himself, and bursts through the chains with a knife feature coming out of his Automail arm.

Roy snaps, and all of a sudden there is a light show of blinding, and searing flames. When I look up Bald's outer layer of skin is scorched black.

"Don't worry Bald, the damage done to your skin is nothing as bad as it feels; think of it like sunburn." Roy says sarcastically. Riza, Maes, Roy, and I leave smiling.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 WAS LONG, AND I HONESTLY TRY TO FIT AS MUCH DETAIL AS I CAN INTO MY CHAPTERS, ANY TIPS, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. I HONESTLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER SINCE IT GIVES YOU AN IMAGE OF VOLCANA'S RELATIONSHIPS WITH EVERYONE THAT WAS SHOWN IN THIS CHAPTER.**


	3. Chapter 2: Admit To Nothing

**CHAPTER 2**

**(Edward's POV)**

I walked into Roy's office with Volcana trailing behind me talking to Al about some of the missions the military had sent her on; from far up to the freezing northern tundra, to the blazing southeastern desserts, and into the humid rain forests, and dry savannas.

"Take a seat." Roy says motioning to a couch. I sit down next to Al on the chocolate brown sofa, and Volcana sits directly to my left closest to her adoptive father. I yawn, and put my left arm on the back of the couch behind Volcana causing her to blush.

"As I am sure you should know you will be in charge of finding your own place to study for the alchemy exams, I suggest where Pyro studies, with Shou Tucker, the Sewing Life Alchemist." Roy says handing me a sheet of paper on a clipboard.

"He made a talking chimera?" I ask reading one of the notes on the front page; I raise a curious eyebrow looking up at Roy.

"Yes, I guess it was made using several animal genes. The only thing it said was 'I want to die', afterwards, it stopped eating, and drinking, and soon got its wish. Needless to say he passed his alchemy exam." Roy explains.

"That sounds perfect!" Al and I say in unison.

"It will be fun, though I must warn you, I am months ahead of you." Volcana laughs.

"I am going to go ahead, and tell you, he has a 4 year old daughter, so mind your words." Roy says folding his hands on the desk.

"What about his wife?" I ask wondering why he hasn't said anything about her.

"We leave first thing in the morning." Roy dodges the question, his eyes looking down to the desk, "Now get out of my office!"

"Got it!" I say walking out confused on his burst of anger, Volcana, and Al following.

"Hey! I want to introduce you two to some of my friends!" Volcana says, she takes my left hand in her right, making me blush, and drags me behind her to the left corridor.

* * *

We soon arrive to a door, and she just walks inside dragging me behind with an iron hard grip.

While trailing behind her I notice a little bit of a red mark on the back of her neck barely concealed by her hair, knowing I had seen it, she puts her left hand behind her neck pretending to scratch it, and she obviously didn't want me to see it.

"Rizi! Havoc!" She shouts, and I see a tall blonde with bangs that fall above her eyebrows to the right of her face over her brown eyes.

"What do you want Pyro, I'm cleaning my gun." Rizi I assumed said holding a piece of metal that I also assumed to be from her gun, and a cleaning cloth in her hands. She straightened her blue military uniform realizing a little bit of her skin was showing.

"And I was talking to Falman who said he knew a girl that might want to go on a date with me!" Havoc looked like he was angrier than Rizi, but I assumed that when his face changed to a nervous look, Volcana was giving him the same look she used to give me, making me laugh a bit.

"This is my friend from Resembool, Eddy Elric, and in the armor is Al Elric!" After Volcana says this say I push her out of the way sighing.

"It's Edward Elric, and Alphonse Elric." I correct hating it when she calls me Eddy.

"I am Riza Hawkeye, and this is Jean Havoc." Rizi, or Riza says, obviously annoyed by Volcana's nickname for her as well.

"How ya doing Eddy?" Havoc pats me on the head, "Isn't he a little small to be your boyfriend Pyro?"

Volcana punches him square in the nose. He falls to the floor, and she jumps on his back followed by a large *CRACK* sound.

"Not my boyfriend!" She shouts angrily walking over to Riza.

"Got it Pyro." Havoc says in pain as he tries to stand up.

"So then Rizi, is Maes driving you nuts to?" Volcana asks sitting on a deep green couch in what I thought to be a lounge of some sort.

"Please stop calling me 'Rizi', and yes he is." Riza says holding her head in her hands as if an annoying memory had come back to haunt her, I sit next to Volcana putting my right arm behind her on the back of the couch making her blush, at this Riza smiles.

"Can I talk to Pyro alone?" She asks me.

"Why not, come on Al, let's go and find someone to annoy." I smile as we walk away.

Behind me I hear Volcana shout, "Annoy Heymans Breda!" She and Riza laugh at her remark, when someone grabs my leg.

"Help me." I hear a creaky voice, and look down to see Havoc holding up some cigarettes, and a match box, "Please light it for me." apparently he was still in pain.

I pick him up, and light the cigarette for him, afterwards putting it his hand, and walking away.

* * *

**(Riza's POV)**

"You like him don't you?" I say looking Pyro in the eyes smirking.

"Eddy Elric? How could you even assume such a thing?" She says pretending to be wounded. Most people couldn't read Pyro's emotions, she usually didn't show them, but I could always read her like a book, it had been that way since Roy adopted her.

"Admit it." I say staring into her eyes, narrowing mine, she does the same, and we enter a staring contest.

"Once you admit you like Roy." She smirks.

She was like me, and even though I rarely let anyone see my feelings she could read me like a book.

"Truce?" I ask, she nods, and we break away from the staring competition sighing. "What have you got planned for tonight?" I ask her.

"Oh, I am going to have a little chat with Roy." She replies shrugging, after reading her behavior I can tell it isn't anything good.

"What about?" I ask blandly.

"I saw them again, in the station, they have seen Eddy." She sighs, and I understand who she was talking about.

"Anything else?" I send another question her way risking a quick glance to my left just long enough to see her putting her head in her hands sobbing; though she quickly recovers and tries to think how to answer my question.

"Personal matters." She says quietly.

"About Ed?" I ask looking at her; she nods apparently not wanting to go into it.

I let it go, and we sit in silence until Kain walks over bringing us two mugs oh hot chocolate which while we sip the warm liquid we talk about some of her adventures in the past year or so, and her brother, and what Ed, and Al are like.

* * *

**I LIKE THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I MEANT FOR IT TO BE FUNNY, BUT A LITTLE REVEALING. HONESTLY VOLCANA DOESN'T LIKE ED SINCE HE HAS CHANGED SO MUCH IN THE PAST YEAR AN A HALF OR WHATEVER, AND SHE BARELY EVEN KNOWS WHO HE IS. IT'S THE SAME WITH ED TOWARDS VOLCANA, THOUGH SHE IS HIDING DARK SECRETS THAT I AM KIND ENOUGH TO REVEAL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	4. Chapter 3: The One Who Lost Her Sanity

**CHAPTER 3**

**(Roy's POV)**

'3... 2... 1...' I think, as I reach one the floor around my desk turns orange and flames burst in front of the windows and the door. A small female figure opens the door walking through the flames knowing that I had forgotten my gloves in the cafeteria, and knowing I didn't have anything to make a transmutation circle with.

"We need to talk Mustang. Now." She says. Her hair the same color as the flames that licked it, yet didn't burn it. She walks up to me; her hair had been pinned up revealing an Ouroboros mark on the back of her neck.

"About what my dear?" I ask sarcastically, she leans against the wall opposite of me, the lava floor not affecting her in the least.

"You know damn what I want to talk about, but if you want me to say it out loud, the first thing is them." She growls angrily, her eyes now concealed in the shadows of the glowing magma behind her long bangs that came in strands to her chin.

"Ah yes, they were at the train station, am I correct? I saw the fat one sticking his tongue out showing me his infinity mark, the other was wearing a coat over hers, but you could still see her ruby eyes, and long raven hair." I describe them as if quoting the descriptions of some characters from a book.

"Gluttony is the fat one, and the girl that you are madly in love with is Lust." She replies sarcastically as a faint smile creeps across her face, it quickly disappears though.

"Is that all?" I ask knowing the answer.

"No." She says simply as a tear runs down her cheek.

"What then?" I ask still knowing the answer.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asks more tears streaming.

"Tell you what?" I lie.

"You know what." She answers lifting her head up so that her storm grey eyes met mine, lightning crackling through them in her anger, and the flames reflecting making her very intimidating.

"I didn't know you knew him." I lie through my gritted teeth not wanting to talk about the subject.

"Liar, you know I used to live in Resembool!" She shouts angrily at me, tears falling in buckets from her eyes like a rainstorm; her eyes were the clouds, she had white streaks going across, and disappearing like lightning, the tears was the rain pouring down, her voice the booming thunder, and the fire surrounding us the flames ignited by lightning striking a house, killing the family that lived there.

"Fine, I didn't tell you since I knew you would blame yourself!" I yell back angrily.

"It happened 1 week after I left! 1 week, had I known they would try, I could have stopped them?" She said, the thunder getting louder every minute.

"Stopped them with what?! The knowledge of the consequences that came with human transmutation that you yourself had yet to learn!"

She cries harder signaling the flood of lava, and the hurricane on its way, tornados already clearing the way.

"That mark on your neck was your own consequence, their bodies are theirs! Equivalent exchange!" I continue to shout releasing my own storm. "You and your brother lost worse than Ed and Al, you lost your humanity, and your souls, along with your memories are fading fast! Find an anchor, and drop it before you drift too far away!"

"I already have." She says quietly lowering her head.

"No you haven't!" I shout trying to snap some sense into her, "You aren't lost yet!"

"I have already dropped my anchor, and 12 people hold it! You, Riza, Maes, Ed, Al, Falman, Havoc, Breda, Fury, Armstrong, Winry, and Jonathan!" She shouts.

"Then let them pull you back to shore!" I persist as the hurricane hits.

"No!" She shouts at the top of her lunges. "I can do it myself! I can't lean on people for the rest of my life!"

"Then don't!" I shout back continuing to fight her, and keep her sane.

"I may not be lost, but my sanity is!" She mutters falling to her knees.

"That doesn't mean your soul is." I wait until the lava disappears, and the flames die to walk over to her, and calm her down. "Just because you are exiled from your own people doesn't make you a demon."

"But this damn mark does." She replies looking down on the ground at her hands, they were shaking violently along with the rest of her body.

"Another thing, just because you can't lean on your friends, and family, doesn't mean you can't ask for help." I add.

She zones out for a moment staring at the wall, when she blinks she cries, "He's alive." She cries under her breath.

"Who?" I ask confused.

"No one you know." She replies to me before falling asleep on my lap.

"Goodnight Pyro, the one who lost her sanity." I muse.

* * *

**MY FAVORITE PART OF THIS CHAPTER IS HOW ROY COMPARES PYRO'S EMOTIONS TO THAT OF A DISASTOROUS HURRICANE, AND HOW SWEET HE IS TO HER, HOPEFULLY SOON I WILL BE ABLE TO TELL THE STORY OF HOW THEY FIRST MET WHICH ACTUALLY HAPPENED BEFORE SHE MET ED OR AL. I ALSO LIKE HOW I SHOWED THAT SHE WAS A HOMUNCULUS, AND SINCE I SHOWED THAT TO YOU, I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW IT HAPPENED UNTIL LATER SO KEEP READING, AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4:Diving Into Books

**CHAPTER 4**

**(Alphonse's POV)**

"Whoa! This is where he lives!?" I ask looking at the biggest house I have ever seen, Brother looks up with me, and we both gape at the size.

"The door is over here boys." Roy says, Volcana was on his back smiling as she knocked. We run over, but before Brother makes it to the door, the sun disappears briefly as a giant snow white dog jumps on him.

"I guess everything is big here." I say as Brother groans.

"Bad boy Alexander!" A little girl says opening the door.

"Oh dear, please excuse my dog, his name Alexander." a man stands behind her looking a bit embarrassed.

"Sure thing, just don't tell him to roll over." My brother sighs trying to get out from under the giant dog.

"Nina, why don't you take Alexander to the courtyard, to play?" The older man asks.

"Ok daddy!" The little girl runs over to Alexander. "Let's go play!" After she says this, the dog stands up, and walks away

"Please, come in." The man opens the door farther. Brother and I were reluctant to enter, but Roy, and Volcana walked straight inside, so we followed shyly.

"Eddy, this is Shou Tucker." Volcana says motioning to the man who had let them in.

"Pardon my mess, my wife left two years ago, and I just am not a good house keeper. Oh my that was a bit sexist wasn't it?" Tucker says as he picks up a few books, and stacks them on a table.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here in a few weeks, I went on a mission with the General." Volcana says as she tidies up a bit.

"No problem Pyro." Shou smiles as he tries to help her.

"Here, I'll clean up, you go, and take Eddy, and Al to the reference room." Volcana smiles as she walks over to a closet getting a broom out.

"Very well Pyro; Edward, Alphonse please follow me." Shou addresses us.

"Are you coming?" I ask Roy turning to face him.

"I have to get back to work; I will see you at the exams which take place in one year today." Roy salutes, gives Volcana a small hug making her blush, which I silently laugh at, and walks out the door waving.

"I'll catch up in a bit after I finish cleaning, and cooking supper." Volcana smiles as she gathers up some dishes storing them in the sink getting ready to wash them.

"Whatever you say Cana." Brother says walking away.

Volcana's face turns red, "It's Pyro!" she says trying to calm down.

"Whatever." Brother replies brushing her away, this makes her face even redder.

She takes several deep breaths before furiously scrubbing a pan with some red sauce or something inside muttering under her breath using words that I didn't know.

"This is the reference room, it has some knowledge you can use for your exam." Shou opens up twin doors revealing a large library with books, all of them on alchemy.

"Whoa!" Ed shouts walking into the room looking around smiling happily.

"There is a library in central reserved for alchemists only, pass your test and you will have access to several times the knowledge." Shou says, this stuns me.

"Brother, we should get started!" I cry, looking over to see him lost in a book labeled 'Alchemic Reactions'. "I guess he already has." I muse walking over to find a book called, 'The Beginning of Alchemy'.

"I will get you when it's time for dinner." Shou smiles, and walks away, I barely heard what he had said, and I don't think Brother heard anything at all.

* * *

**THE BEST PART OF THIS CHAPTER IS HOW ED, AND AL DIVE HEADFIRST INTO THE STORIES HAPPILY, AND HOW PYRO HELP OUT TUCKER. PLEAE READ AND REVIEW. I LOVE ALL OF MY VIEWERS, SO PLEASE KEEP READING.**


	6. Chapter 5: Leaving Again

**CHAPTER 5**

**(Pyroxe's POV)**

'I swear I saw him.' I think closing my eyes, a terrible scar on his face forming an 'X', and his arm was tattooed with Ishballan transmutation circles. 'He has really changed; then again, I haven't seen him since I was 4.'

"Can you play with me Red?" Nina asks walking into the kitchen. She snaps out of my memories causing me to sigh in relief.

"Maybe after dinner I will braid your hair, and then you can help me cut mine." I smile as I stir the stew remembering it was Eddy's favorite.

"Yay! Can we do Eddy's hair to." She asks smiling so big I can see her gums.

"Why not." I shrug smiling devilishly. "Can you get some milk out for Eddy?"

"Ok!" She says enthusiastically running over to the fridge.

"Mix it up with some cookie crumbs alright? That is the only way I have ever been able to get him to drink it." I say remembering all the times he said how much he hated milk.

"He doesn't like milk?" Nina asks as if everyone were supposed to like milk.

"Never has, why do you think I made stew?" I shake my head smiling.

"Is dinner almost ready?"

"After you make Eddy's milk you can to get your father, and the boys."

"Come Alexander!" Nina quickly reduces the cookie to dust, mixes it into the milk, and runs to find her father, Eddy, and Al.

I smile to myself, but all of a sudden my vision goes black, and I see myself, looked lost, I didn't even know who I was. My vision returns, and I start breathing hard. "Not too far away." I mutter to myself trying to regain my composure.

"What did ya make?" Eddy asks running into the kitchen, Al not far behind. After seeing my condition he runs over to me catching me before I fall, my hair lifts as if weightless, and I know he has seen my mark.

"Stew..." I say trying to breathe regularly.

"Pyro... Are you alright?" Al asks nervously.

I smile standing up, "That has been happening a lot lately, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure Cana?" Eddy asks.

"Don't call me Cana!"

"Jeez, now I know you are alright!"

"Please stop fighting!" Al comes between me, and Eddy, I turn around quickly, yet again not thinking that my hair would bounce, and knowing that Eddy had seen my mark.

"What is that mark on your neck?" Eddy asks startling me.

"A punishment." I mutter putting the pot of stew on the table.

"For wha-"

"For being stupid!" I shout refusing to say any more about it. I take a jar out of my bag with a reddish liquid inside, and I pour it into my bowl followed by my stew; after stirring it for a few moments I chow down letting Eddy know I wasn't continuing the conversation.

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

"Do you know why Volcana got so mad Brother?" Al asks me lying in his bed.

"Yeah... Remember how Cana said we were 'as stupid as her', and that 'that's a bad thing'?" I ask closing my eyes, and pulling the blankets closer feeling the cold creeping nearer.

"Yes." Al answers as if realizing my hypothesis.

"That mark, somehow it was her punishment for attempting human transmutation. I plan on figuring out the answers tomorrow." I say closing my eyes.

"Maybe she can help us find a way to return us all to normal!" Al says enthusiastically.

I smile, 'If only...' I think.

"Maybe." I reply before falling asleep.

"Where is Cana?" I ask Shou. Al and I had just woken up, and gotten dressed.

"Cana?"

"My nickname for 'Pyro'."

"Oh, she said something about helping Hues out, and then that she might not be back for a few months since she was going to take some books to her private library." Shou replies shrugging.

"Where is this library of hers?" I ask curiously, knowing she was still upset about the previous night.

"All she said was it was where it all began." Nina says walking in along with her dog, Alexander.

I furrow my brow in confusion, "It's a riddle." I mutter thinking hard.

'Not Resembool. Not Central. Where?' I think.

"Why don't we ask Roy?" Al suggests breaking me away from my thoughts.

"He never says anything when it comes to that girl's past." Shou shrugs, "I suppose that you could try though."

"Nah, we have tons more research to do anyways." I shrug concealing my anger.

"Can you tell us as soon as she arrives back in Central?" Al asks hopefully. Shou nods walking into a room, then locking himself inside.

"Let's go study..." I mutter to Al walking to the reference room.

* * *

**THIS IS WHERE YOU KIND OF SEE HOW WORRIED ED IS FOR PYRO, WHICH I REALLY LIKE. REVIEW, AND TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE PART OF THE STORY SO FAR! PLEASE, I NEED TO KNOW!**


	7. Chapter 6: Happy Birthday!

**CHAPTER 6**

**(No one's POV, 7 months later)**

"Edward! Alphonse! You have a guest!" Shou Tucker shouts.

"Us?" Edward asks walking to the door where Shou was standing beside Major Maes Hues.

"Sure thing Eddy." Maes smiles walking over to Ed, ruffling his hair.

"No! Now you are calling me Eddy?! NNNNNOOOOO!" Ed shouts angrily looking close to tears.

"Calm down brother!" Al says walking over trying to calm down Edward.

"Come on, you can't cry on your birthday Eddy!" Maes says patting him on the head.

Ed looks back up shocked, "I haven't told anyone yet, not Even Al. How did you know?" He asks tilting his head.

"If I couldn't figure out your birthday, that wouldn't make me much of a Major in the Research and Development Department, now would it?"

"True."

"Awe! Are you leaving little brother?" Nina says running into the room.

"Come on, how could I throw Ed a birthday party, and not invite his friends?" Hues looks wounded, but his smile quickly returns.

Nina jumps onto Alexander's back happily, "Let's go!"

* * *

"Woah! Your stomach is like a melon!" Edward shouts pointing to Maes' wife's stomach.

"Excuse me miss, but are you pregnant?" Alphonse asks stepping in front of her brother.

"Please, call me Gracia; and yes, I am." Maes stands proudly behind his blushing wife.

"So there is a baby inside of your tummy?" Nina asks tilting her head smiling, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Yes, would you like to feel?" Nina nods vigorously, while Edward, and Al reel back afraid.

"It's alright." Gracia says smiling, beckoning them back over.

Nina gently places her hand in the center of Mrs. Hughes' stomach. "It moved!" She declares laughing.

Ed, and Al move closer to Gracia. She takes their hands placing them on either side of Nina's. The child kicks, and Ed, and Al jump back.

"Did you feel her?" Gracia asks smiling as Nina backs away.

Ed, and Al both nod happily. "Amazing!" They say in unison.

"I made my famous Coco Volcano Cake!" Pyroxe says happily bursting out of the kitchen with a large plate, and on top of it a brown Volcano molded cake that would come to Edwards waist (AN: Not saying much.) and had melted chocolate inside of the cone.

"Where the hell did you go Volcana!" Ed shouts angrily as she sets the plate on the table in front of he, his brother, Nina, Alexander, Maes, and Gracia.

"Calm down, I just needed to clear my head, so I went to my private library to study upon another form of Alchemy. I suppose that I have gotten a little rusty." Pyroxe blushes heading back into the kitchen. "Miguel would kill me if he had found out."

"What is this other form?" Ed asks following his childhood friend.

Pyroxe stops dead in her tracks, 'Did I seriously say that out loud?' she wonders.

"Ishballan Alchemy." She answers reluctantly.

Ed is shocked, but moves on to another question, "Who is Miguel?"

"The first to learn Ishballan Alchemy, you can even say he created the modern version... I was his first, and only student when I was 2."

"Where is he now?"

Pyro clenches her fists tears streaming down her face.

"He died in the war... Saving his little brother's life... You remind me of him in so many ways..."

"How did you know an Ishballan?"

"I am originally Ishballan."

"Huh?"

"I know, I don't look the part... I took my mother's looks, and my father's religion..."

"Wow..."

"Let's just drop it, I don't want to end your birthday on a sour note like last time..." Pyro picks up a bowl full of fruits, and a large pot full of stew.

"Can I help you?"

"You can pick up the pasta platter, and mashed potatoes."

"Anything else?"

"The steamed vegetables, and peas."

"Got it."

"Let's take them outside." Pyroxe pushes the door open with her shoulder holding it open for the birthday boy.

"Sit down! It's about time to blow out the candles!" Gracia cries, taking the plates out of Edwards hands and setting them on the table.

"Oh no, the lighter won't light!" Maes cries angrily.

"Don't worry, I got it!" Roy walks in through the door shaking snow out off his jet black hair. "It's a blizzard out there!" He claims rubbing the cold from his ebony eyes.

"Wait up sir!" Riza walks through the door carrying many presents.

"We are here too!" Falman declares following Riza in, his companions trailing behind him.

"Where ya been kido?" Havoc walks over, and hugs Pyro, her cheeks immediately flaming red.

"Hurry up Breda! Armstrong!" Fury whines.

"Coming!" Armstrong shouts happily bursting through the doors, Breda rolling his eyes walking in behind the unusual man.

"Did you have to ask Armstrong to come?" Ed whispers to Roy.

"I didn't, he heard Maes talking about it over the phone, and automatically thought he was invited." Roy sighs under his breath, just loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"Now this really is a party!" Pyro cries.

"That means we need music!" Maes announces.

"And karaoke!" Ed adds.

"Karaoke?" Pyroxe asks.

"Yeah, it's my birthday. So sing to me." Ed smiles evily.

"You know I have stage fright!" Pyroxe replies blushing wildly.

"Come on, it's my birthday." Ed persists.

"Fine..." Pyro sighs.

"I'll get the music!" Maes says happily running to the next room.

Roy shrugs smirking, "This will certainly be interesting."

* * *

**THIS IS ALL OF THE CHAPTERS I HAD DONE BEFOREHAND, NOW, REVIEW YOUR FAVORITE SONG, AND THE LYRICS, AND THE WINNER'S SONG WILL BE FEATURED AS WHAT PYRO SINGS! CONTEST WILL BE OVER AFTER THE FIRST 5 REVIEWS, AND IF I SEE THAT THERE ARE MORE WHEN I CHECK UP, THEY WILL BE ENTERED TO, SO HURRY UP! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT ALL YOU CHHOSE! AS FOR MY FAVORITE PART OF THIS CHAPTER IS HOW ED, AND PYRO TALK TO EACHOTHER IN PRIVATE, IT SHOWS EMOTION, AND THAT IS WHAT I AM TRYING TO FIT INTO THIS STORY.**


End file.
